Goin' Crazy Cuz of You
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: BB debates about his feelings over a certain Goth on the team. REPOSTED!


Ron (opens mouth)

Milli: DON'T SAY IT!! THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!!

Ron: Good.

Milli: And yes you heard … err. _Read_ right. One – shot. Just some pointless BB/Rae fluff. If ya don't like … (points to the door) there's the exit, thank you, and have a nice day.

Ron (starts to go toward the exit)

Milli: All cept you! You ain't goin' nowhere!

Ron (sighs heavily)

Milli: This is dedicated to:

**RobinStarfire4eva  
ErikaHpCa  
HpRaven89  
JenHPTT**

**Slayergirl  
Raven-telekinetic**

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S**

**MOOgoestheCHICKEN  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love**

**Neo-Link Tails**

**Lost Inside**

**Bug2Buggie**

And the rest of you who have either a) replied to our story that we forgot ((Milli: **_So_** **_SORRY_**!!)) or b) are a just plain good ol' BB/Rae lover.

  

Beastboy paced back and forth in his room. He had just gotten back from a date with Raven. _'I promised myself I wouldn't make a big deal out of this. I'm going to keep my promise! No, I'm not!'_

He raced to the door, and then ran back to his bed. _'Yes, I am! No, I'm not! Yes, I am! No, yes! Ugh! I blame Raven! If she wasn't so … so … so gorgeous I wouldn't have this problem!!'_

Beastboy began pacing back and forth once more. He wasn't able to get the Goth girl out of his head. It was almost like she was burned in his brain. The strange thing is, he didn't hate it, and the date turned out pretty good.

She even said she liked the date and she had fun … kind of.

He sighed heavily. He _had_ to see her again. No choice. He _had_ to.

He sprinted toward the door. Then back. Then to the door. Then back. He continued this until he got dizzy.

He had to see her, but he couldn't. He had to get over her. But he couldn't.

'Ooh! My head hurts! Why cant I just get over her? It was just one date! One! And I only did it because Robin and Cyborg blackmailed me. And now I cant get her out of my head!'

By now, he was banging his head on his floor in fury and confusion.

Needless to say, he got an even bigger headache than before.

He turned into a lion and growled viciously at nothing.

'_I don't like her! I don't! I don't! Right? No! Yes!'_ once again, he growled.

'_We're too different! I cant like her!'_

'_Yes, you can. And you do.'_ His conscience scolded. _'You traitor. You're the one who said I didn't like her!'_

'I lied.'

Beastboy collapsed onto his floor. _'No big. If I just lie here, and let my laziness take over I'll be too lazy to go see Raven.'_

As he was thinking this, however, he had stood up and began pacing once more.

'How did I get here?' 

Beastboy sighed heavily once again as he looked at himself in his mirror. Observing every feature he had. Finally, he figured out why no girls ever liked him. He … was green. (Ron (sarcastically): NO!)

'Why would anyone like someone who's green?' 

He thought about this for a few minutes and once particular girl stuck out in his mind – Terra. ((Milli (Grows): Hate Terra. Must **_destroy_**!))

Of course, she didn't really like him. She was a traitor. She turned on the Titans, and went to their archenemy – Slade.

She had betrayed their trust.

Betrayed _his_ trust. ((Milli: Hence the name "Betrayal"! HA! I get it now! Ron: Dang, your slow.))

The more he thought about it, the more things seemed … _expected_ to happen. The two of them were practically the same.

Same tastes, in _almost_ everything. (Ron: Cept food.)

Same types of music.

Same … stupidity.

Yup. Too … predictable. He wanted to be with someone who wasn't exactly like him in every way, like a clone.

Someone like …

"Raven."

Back to where we started.

He _had_ to see her. But, he couldn't just walk right up to her door and say "Hi. I had to see you." Could he?

Well, if he gathered up his courage, he could.

Turning away from the mirror, he walked toward his door and successfully made it out, and he began walking down the hall and toward Raven's room.

'Okay. Okay. This is not that hard. Just … just say it.'

He knocked.

As usual, Raven appeared at her door. But, surprisingly, her hood wasn't up as it usually was. It was down.

"What?"

Her monotone voice, however, hadn't changed.

Beastboy gulped.

"Um … sorry … to interrupt whatever it was you were doing, but I … um … just wanted to see you."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Why…?"

Beastboy shrugged.

"Cause I love you."

This, of course, took Raven by surprise and she opened her door wider.

"Um, do you … want to come in?"

Beastboy smiled and stepped into the mysterious Goth's room. 'Yup. I do love her.'

  

pointless …

Milli: BB/Rae fluff! I just wrote that cuz I was in the mood and needed something to do.

Ron (raises eyebrow)

Milli: What? I have a lotta free time. Anyways, we gotta go to our school's football game.

Ron: GO WEST!


End file.
